


Are You Okay?

by Stupidizabelle



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, F/F, Fluff, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Still Has Powers, Multi, Smut, amberpricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupidizabelle/pseuds/Stupidizabelle
Summary: Chloe Price had many fond memories of her ex best friend, Max Caulfield.The little doe-eyed brunette with freckles was always to nice for her own good.Innocence beamed at from ever seam of her.So imagine how shocked she was to see her First Mate again after 5 years rocking tattoos and piercings.Not only that shes holding a badge in front of her face. How does Rachel handle the new challenge?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Um be gentle this is my first piece being sent out like this.I would love some criticism but keep it sweet.

Chloe Price loved waking up next to this goddess of a woman.Blonde hair splashed against her white pillow and beams of sun cascading her cheeks.Rachel Amber was an adventure and the love of her life.She would never understand how she got to be so lucky.Chloe slowly moves a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear.She soon realized she probably was being creepy just staring at her girlfriend like this and jumped out of bed in her black sports bra and rubber ducky boxers.She turned to look back at her angel to find her staring right back.

"Well hello,a show this early in the morning?"She said with that smirk that had buried itself into her heart.

"Haha Good Morning as well."Chloe rolls her eyes with a smile that lit up the room.This moment was absolutely perfect for them.Staring at each other as the sun glistens on their pale skin.

Till its broken with an ungodly scream from downstairs "Chloe Elizabeth Price!"Her mother screeched.Chloe had gotten yelled at a lot these years but that scream she hadn't heard in a while.Upon hearing it but Rachel and Chloe raced to put clothes on curious to see what had caused such a scream.Racing down the stairs together holding hands close."What have you done this time?"

"What ever could you mean mother?"Playing innocent assuming it was about her little rendezvous last night.

"What have you done to get the FBI knocking on our door at this time in the morning?"She whispered harshly.

"FBI? The Fuck all we did is spray paint BlackHell."Chloe says both scared and confused.

"Not exactly anything to get the FBI on us."Rachel declared with no hint of fear.

"Um excuse me but the ladies here haven't done anything wrong.We are actually here to talk to everyone in this household."A young brown eyed man steps in.

"Oh well let me go get my husband excuse me."Joyce Price excuses herself and rushes up the steps.You could her them panicking upstairs unable to understand what's going on.Then the sound of Davids combat boots against the hardwood.Creaking down the stairs with Joyce following not far behind.

"What's going on here?"David says with no hesitance.

"I'm sorry to come barging in here like this but I need to bring everyone here down to the police station to talk."The mousy brown eyed man stated.

"Excuse me?For what reason?"David says with full on aggression.Chloe would have stepped in but she was to curious to do anything but watch.

"I'm afraid I don't have jurisdiction to tell you anything."He says completely submissive."All I can say is it involves a familiar name,Maxine Caulfield.


	2. Excuse me!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine Caulfield...badass?

Sitting in an office room at the station sat Chloe,Rachel,David,Joyce and the Caulfields.

"I'm sure everyone here was questions so lets take those first."An older man with a cane sits down in front of everyone.

"Where is my daughter?!"Mr.Caulfields cap finally blows.

"Your daughter is an agent on my team not only an agent but the captain of the team.Her squad is known as Black Bridge a team full of agents with certain capabilities."

"Capabilities?! She's an anxious 18 year old girl!"Mrs.Caulfield screams.

"Max is what we call an unexplainable.A human being with sometimes unstable powers. Her power is time travel."He says with an air tranquility and confidence."She came to us years ago explaining everything.Of course we didn't believe her but she gave us a set of events that were to happen.Soon after all of them happening we found her and started Black Bridge."

"You expect us to just believe all this bullshit!"Chloe finally has enough.

"Of course not,you will all find out someway or another."He slowly picks himself up and walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters will be short as they are all semi drafts.Love ya-
> 
> xox Izz

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> -xox Izz


End file.
